Combination
Combinations are special effects in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. By equipping specific armor and weapons together, special properties are bestowed on the wearer. Each combination requires equipping all three or four of the equipment pieces at once for the combination to take effect. List of Dissidia combinations Three-item combinations Four-item combinations Artifact combinations List of Dissidia 012 combinations Three-item combinations Four-item combinations Locations Dissidia Final Fantasy The Mythril, Gold and Diamond equipment can be traded for in the shop, but require the Mythril, Gold and Diamond Trade Accessories. These can be obtained in the Duel Colosseum or in rare chests in the Destiny Odyssey and Inward Chaos story modes. Crystals to trade for Crystal equipment can only be obtained in the Colosseum. The Adamant equipment requires Adamantite to trade, which can be traded for in the shop with Pink Tails. Pink Tails can be found in the Duel Colosseum. All of these equipment sets, with the exception of Gold, can be dropped by certain Friend Cards. Dragon and Giant equipment can be traded for in the shop; they also require Trade Accessories from the Colosseum, but their requirements are not as specific as the above. The equipment pieces for the Power of Darkness Combination can be obtained in Destiny Odyssey IV, and is equipment exclusive to Cecil. The pieces in the Lufenian, Snowpetal, Imp's Blessing, Force of the Resolute, and Flavor of Life Combination sets can be obtained in various Duel Colosseum courses. Two of the Elemental Archfiend pieces can be won in the Colosseum, the other two are stage bonuses in Shade Impulse Chapter 3. The Uniter pieces are stage bonuses in Chapters 1 and 2 of Shade Impulse. The Heike set can be obtained as stage bonuses in the two Distant Glory storylines. Artifacts are special items gained by playing online with other people. The type of Artifact the player receives depends on what their online opponent has equipped; for example, if the opponent is wearing a Gold Bangle, one may receive an unusable artifact named Nameless with identical stats to the Gold Bangle. Once received, the player can rename them if the icon on the item has a feather pen next to it. Once renamed, the artifact gains new abilities and can be equipped. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Secret Moogle Shop contains the Snow Petal set, Adamantite, and Samurai Spirit materials, which is essential for the Adamant chains set and the Soul of Yamato set. To reach the shop, the player must be playing the chapter Confessions of the Creator and make their way to the Lands of Discord and complete the Inherited Memories gateway, and the gateway To a Foreign World to reach the Moogle Shop. The Snow Petal Set is sold as complete equipment pieces, so the player can buy them without searching for components to make them. On regular days they cost 300 KP each. For the Adamant Chains set, the player can only buy the Adamantite from this moogle. For the other materials one must either receive them as a drop, or work one's way up. Each Adamantite costs 250 KP. So if the player wants the whole thing, they must pay 1,000 KP. Example: Main Gauche > Assassin's Dagger > Adamant Knife. Like with the Adamant Chains, the Soul of Yamato (Genji) set, the player can only buy materials to forge this set. The Samurai Spirit also costs 250 KP each, so if the player wants the entire thing, they must pay at least 1,000 KP, and that doesn't include the Heike's Set that's required. For the Heike's set the player must find the moogle south of the world map in the Elven lands (snowfields). The moogle will sell each piece for 200 KP each. That means for all the Genji pieces the player must have a grand total of 1,800 KP. For the Succubus's Soul, King of Tragedy, and Ancient Weapon Effects, the player must either reach the Cloister of Rivals "3", or the Cloister of Demise near the end of the Labyrinth. In the Cloister of Rivals the player must defeat Kefka, Sephiroth, and then Ultimecia to enter the end room, which holds free treasure chest cards, but the player can only take two. The player can come back and repeatedly fight the three bosses once they have already found the room's starting point. In the Cloister of Demise the player must have at least 100 medals, when they come upon a treasure chest card. The sets can be taken back into the Labyrinth. The Final Strike set is in the Labyrinth, but one piece is separated from the rest. The Body, hand, and helmet are located in the Cloister of Beginnings at the end before taking an exit somewhere else. The Sword, however, must be obtained after having ventured and defeated Feral Chaos in the deepest part of the Labyrinth inside the Cloister of Demise. The Rise of Discord set can be obtained as soon after defeating Feral Chaos in the story Confessions of the Creator. However, some pieces will require to be traded into shop for more powerful pieces. The Super Rocket set is normally obtained through drops from enemies in the official quests downloaded via Mognet but is only available on the JP version. To get them for other regions one will need to find a Friend Card with them equipped (such as this one). Sets are limited to the character's ability to equip certain weapons. See also * Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) weapons * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy weapons * Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) armor * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy armor * Shop (Dissidia) * Shop (Dissidia 012) es:Combinación Category:Gameplay in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Gameplay in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy